


A Spoonful of Sugar

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Morcia - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	A Spoonful of Sugar

Penelope walks out of the BAU doors holding her stomach from the killer cramps making her want to double over and vomit.  
JJ stands by the elevators her paper work in her hands, she turns hearing the sound of Penelope's heels clicking against the tiled flooring.  
JJ's eyes widen seeing the blonde walking up, skin pale and clammy.  
"Oh my god Garcia, are you okay?" She asks grabbing onto Penelope's arm.  
"I'm leaving early, Hotch says I look too sick to be here anymore." She answers pushing the button for the elevator, the light glowing white.  
"What's wrong?"  
Garcia looks around making sure nobody else is around before leaning in. "My period." She whispers feeling embarrassed that her period could be this bad.  
JJ groans softly knowing exactly how Penelope feels, her period may be bad but it never got that bad.  
"I hope you feel better." JJ says rubbing her hand gently against her friends arm.  
The elevator opens with a loud ding, Morgan's face greeting them from inside the rectangular yoyo.  
A wide smile appearing and disappearing once his eye meet Penelope.  
"Baby girl, are you okay?" He asks walking towards her his hand touching her forehead gently.  
She nods eyeing the shape of the man's pecks through this shirt. JJ walks inside the elevator making sure to keep the doors open.  
"What's wrong?" He asks trying to keep her close.  
"It's nothing I can't handle Chocolate Thunder." Penelope says moving out of his grasp to walk into the elevator.  
"You better get some rest baby, I'll be over to check up on you later." Derek says watching her walk into the elevator and disappearing behind the doors.  
Penelope glances towards JJ feeling her cheeks flush slightly, Morgan and her had been dating for a couple weeks now. Of course they try to keep everyone from knowing but as always they end up finding out every time.  
After driving home and taking a tablet to help reduce the cramps and eating a small amount of food to help the salty cravings, she sits down from across the tv snuggling against four fluffy pillows and a warm blanket, heating pad finishing of the job the pills couldn't finish.  
Her eyes are glued to the tv screen as Baby Doll plays for the hundredth time.  
Her phone vibrates on the small coffee table, the picture of Morgan's caller ID brightly shining. Pausing the movie Garcia grabs the phone and answers.  
"Hello."  
"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?"  
"I could be better."  
"Did you take any medicine?" He asks sounding a bit worried.  
"Of course I did, my beauty."  
"Good, I'll be coming over in a hour. Is there anything you want me to bring?"  
Thinking of his question she imagines what she could have in this moment that would make everything better.  
She has on her fluffy slipper, surrounded by pillows, blanket warming her, movie to help with the crazy emotions, salty snack in the bowl on her armrest. What else could she need?  
"Just you." She answers with a smile on her blushing face.  
"I'll be there baby, I'll see you soon."  
Garcia smiles her eyes landing on the tv screen, her eyes landing on Baby Doll Meighan eating an ice cream cone.  
"Wait, Derek." She interrupts knowing he was going to hang up. "Bring some ice cream."  
He chuckles from the other side of the phone. "Alright baby, I'll bring ice cream."  
Penelope smiles as she hangs up the phone a resumes the movie.  
An hour passes, her movie choice changing to A Diary Of A Mad Black Woman. A knock at her door alerts her that Derek was finally here.  
She pauses the movie and moves as quickly as her slightly cramped body would let her.  
Opening the door she's greeted with a smiling Derek Morgan, plastic bag in his hand. Leaning in he gives her a soft kiss upon her forehead.  
"You're fever's gone." He begins.  
She pulls away to glance into his slightly concerned face.  
"I told you my liege, I know how to handle this situation." His eyebrows lift slightly as his mind lights up like a light buld.  
"Oh, oh I understand now." He says finally understand what was wrong with her as he walks into her apartment, Penelope closing the door behind him.  
"It can get that bad?" He asks placing the plastic bag onto her counter.  
Nodding her head she walks into her kitchen and opens the drawer for the spoons. Grabbing two of them she lays them against the counter.  
"Yeah, they can get that bad. Normally I don't get that way but there are certain months that my body decides to really punish me for not reproducing."  
Morgan chuckles taking out the tub of ice cream.  
"Bowls?" He asks pointing to the cabinets.  
"Why waste bowls when we can eat it right out of the tub." She says grabbing the tub of chocolate ice cream from the counter and making her way into her front room.  
Taking a seat she makes herself comfortable.  
Morgan follows her to the couch, eyes landing on the heating pad.  
"What's that for?" He asks as he lifts her legs to lay over his own.  
"Cramps." She answers plainly lifting the top of the tub of ice cream and dipping her spoon inside.  
"Back cramps?"  
"It helps with some of the pain in my back but it's mostly for my cramps up front, in the uterus." She answers pulling the spoon from the tub with a large spoonful of chocolate ice cream.  
Derek keeps his eyes on her as she resumes the movie, her scoop of ice cream disappearing from inside her mouth.  
The movie continues to play, her need for chocolate increasing as she continues to scoop more spoonfuls. Derek sits watching the movie still holding his unused spoon.  
"You look like the guy Orlando in the movie." Penelope says smiling towards the tv and pointing with her spoon. Derek gazes towards the man in the movie.  
Shaking his head he turns to Penelope once again.  
"No, he's better looking." He says winking towards the blonde.  
"Whatever, you're gorgeous and don't forget it." She says kissing his cheek.  
Derek smiles his spoon in his hand wanting to be used, he tightens his grip as he's ready to scoop up a spoonful. His eyes landing on the almost finished tub.  
Penelope realizes Derek was no longer watching the movie but eyeing her ice cream.  
"What's wrong?" She asks thinking the tub of ice cream was leaking.  
"I haven't had any yet and it's almost gone." He answers his eyebrows raising as a smirk creeps onto his face. "Are you going to eat that whole pint of ice cream all by yourself?"  
Penelope eyes the ice cream, wanting to feel bad for almost finishing the entire thing alone but feeling awfully satisfied as she scoops another spoonful.  
"Hopefully, unless you selfishly want a spoonful." She answers placing the spoon in her mouth as she winks towards her handsome man.  
Derek laughs softly leaning in towards her, his lips ghosting hers. She takes in a shaky breath wanting to kiss the man, her eyes closing needing that kiss to fix a new craving.  
She feels a tiny bit of presure on her stomach as the tub of ice cream presses down, opening her eyes she notices Derek sits back with a grin as the spoon is filled with chocolate ice cream.  
The clever bastard.  
Penelope moves the ice cream to the coffee table, her hand trying to grab the spoon from his grasp. Derek pulls the spoon closer to his now open mouth, she pulls his arm the opposit way.  
They both pull the spoon towards their mouths with all their might, the spoon staying in the middle of the both of them.  
Derek and penelope both giggle as they fight for the spoonful.  
Derek swings their arms out of the way before slamming his lips against hers, the taste of the chocolate she had earlier still remaining on her lips.  
Penelope forgets about the playful fighting as she deepens the kiss wanting more of his magical lips. Pulling back panting for air they look to each other, eyes filled with want for one another.  
Derek smiles kissing her lips once again, just as he planted the kiss his lips were pulled back quickly.  
She glances towards him seeing the spoon in his mouth, a smile on his face.  
"You're a pain in my ass." She says with a laugh. "So selfish." She adds with a giggle.  
He pulls the spoon out and licks his lips.  
"That's some good ice cream, what would happen if someone would try to take the rest of it?" He asks grabbing the tub of ice cream and running out of the front room into her bedroom to hide to finiah it off.  
"Derek Morgan, get your pretty ass back in here with that ice cream or I swear to you you'll feel the wrath."  
Penelope shouts standing to her feet and quickly running onto the room.  
The sound of their giggling echoing out from the doorway.  



End file.
